


Not With So Many Words

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protectiveness, Recovery, Sickfic, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: Ignis wakes from surgery and is ready to get back to work.  Gladio, naturally, isn't going to stand for this.





	Not With So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/gifts).



> For Atropa, who's been a really sweet friend to me. I hope you're feeling better, friend! And if not, just imagine that Gladio would totally take care of you the way he takes care of Ignis.

Ignis slowly opened his eyes, coming back to the world around him.  The first thing that registered was the dull ache in his abdomen, though even that was an improvement over the stabbing pain that had been the last few days of his life.

The second thing that registered was the warm hand closed around his, holding him tightly.  Ignis blinked, wishing that he had his glasses, and trained his slightly fuzzy gaze upwards only to land on Gladio’s face.

The other man’s brows were knitted with concern, though it was clear he was trying to focus on the book in his lap and failing to do so.  His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were hard, and Ignis wasn’t sure if he was actually reading or was stuck on these particular pages.  He clearly hadn’t noticed that Ignis was awake yet, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he watched Gladio.

He wanted to make words, to tell Gladio that he was fine, but his throat was far too sore for that.  He’d expected that; the surgeon had warned him that intubation made talking hurt for the following 24 hours or so.  Instead he squeezed Gladio’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the other man’s knuckles.

Gladio’s head lifted sharply, like he’d been on the edge of his seat waiting for something to happen, and his eyes fixed on Ignis’ face.  When he saw green eyes staring back at him, his body relaxed exponentially and a smile broke out.

“Hey,” he murmured.  “Back with the living, huh?”

Ignis made a small noise, regretting it almost immediately and wincing, and went for a nod instead.  Gods, but everything hurt. Though he might be imagining it, even blinking seemed to make his body ache.

“Don’t worry about talking,” Gladio said.  “How you feeling? Gimme some kind of hand signal.  Doctor wanted to know how you were doing when you woke up.”  He leaned over, pressing the call button as he waited for Ignis’ answer.

A moment of careful consideration led Ignis to raise his free hand, hold it parallel to the floor, and give it the weakest wobble imaginable.  

Gladio chuckled and leaned in, brushing his lips against Ignis’ temple.  “Not surprised,” he said. “Takin’ out an appendix is still kind of a big deal.  You’re gonna be down for a week or two at least.”

Ignis wanted to protest, but the fact that talking was still enormously difficult made it harder for him to do so.  Coupled with the inability to keep his eyes open as the anesthesia still made its way out of his system, it was a formidable force that Ignis knew he’d have no hope fighting against for now.

He didn’t remember the doctor coming back in and talking to them; he assumed that he’d faded back out during the conversation.  The next time he awoke, it was nearly sundown and Gladio was still holding his hand. The other man smiled when Ignis stirred.

“There you are,” he said softly.  “Doctor said you’re just gonna stay overnight.  I can take you home around lunch tomorrow.”

Ignis decided to try and speak this time.  The first attempt was just a puff of air and noise and he frowned, coughing a little before trying once more.  “You can go home,” he managed to rasp out despite the discomfort, and Gladio frowned.

“Here, ice chips.”  Gladio pushed a cup into his hand and fixed Ignis with a look.  “Don’t argue; you’ve gotta get something in you.”

Ignis relented, scooping out some of the ice and spooning it into his mouth.  He had to admit that he did feel a little better when the cold ice slid down his raw throat.  He almost immediately took another spoonful, munching on the pieces this time.

Neither of them spoke for a while, Ignis lying back on the hospital bed and listening to the beep of the monitors.  Gladio reached out and stroked Ignis’ cheek with the backs of his fingers, and it was a testament to how exhausted Ignis was that he didn’t argue.

“I already got cleared to stay here tonight,” Gladio said.  When Ignis opened his mouth to argue, Gladio shook his head firmly.  “Uh-uh. Don’t even. You know damn well you ain’t gonna rest if I don’t.  I already know you’re gonna try to work from home, but you’ve _gotta_ stay here and rest for tonight.  Noct’s in for the night with Prompto, and Cor knows you’re down for the count.  We got this under control. Besides.” He took Ignis’ hand once more, caressing his hand gently.  “I want to stay with you, Iggy. I know it’s _just_ an appendectomy - ”  Here Gladio rolled his eyes, clearly having fought this argument already - “but hell.  Made me nervous to see you hooked up to all those monitors.” His grip tightened minutely around Ignis’ hand and he glanced away, his eyes soft.

Ignis softened at that, chewing on the rounded, almost silky ice cubes.  He’d been clinical about the procedure since they’d told him that his appendix was inflamed and needed to be removed because it was in danger of bursting.  He wouldn’t even have gone if Gladio hadn’t insisted, and Ignis turned his head to face the man he loved. He sighed a little, reaching a hand out to touch Gladio’s cheek.  He supposed that he hadn’t stopped to think about how concerned Gladio must have been when Ignis went under anesthesia; Ignis had simply thought of it as another thing that needed done.

“I was under the care of the royal physician herself,” Ignis pointed out in his quiet raspy voice.  “I was as safe as I possibly could be.” It sounded like every word hurt - and it _did_ \- but it was worth it when Gladio’s shoulders relaxed slightly and Ignis smiled.

“I know.  Dr. Rothesay knows what she’s doing.”  Gladio’s fingers moved slightly to stroke the inside of Ignis’ wrist.  “I might be the Prince’s Shield, but I think I can guard you for the rest of the night.”  Gladio smiled at him. “They’re gonna get me a cot so I can stay here.” His other hand came up to cup Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s hand.  Though he was embarrassed that the other man was fussing over him so much, deep down it meant a lot to him that he wasn’t going to have to spend the night alone in the hospital.  He wanted to tell him how much it meant, but his throat was still a bit too raw and he resorted to tilting his head into Gladio’s hand.

After a moment of thought, Ignis freed his hand from Gladio’s.  He rotated his wrist so his index finger lay on Gladio’s palm.

 _I love you_ , he slowly wrote out.  He knew Gladio had gotten the message when he smiled, and Gladio’s thumb brushed Ignis’ cheekbone.

The beep of the monitors lulled Ignis back into slumber, with Gladio’s warm touch an anchor point that kept him feeling safe.  The last thing that Ignis heard as he dozed was Gladio murmuring against his ear.

“I love you too, Iggy.”


End file.
